For only me to know
by YouWishICare
Summary: Take it off slow, let it all go, make it only for me to know.


Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Tite Kubo.

Title is from the song 'For only me to know' by Bury the bully.

_Italics: _Flashback or thought.

* * *

Soi rolled over in her sleep. The moon leaving a thin strip of light through the heavy curtains of her room. Her hands brushed muscled skin of another and her breath quickened if only for an instant.

_"Ssh.." Amber irises stared softly at her, as if she were the only thing in this world that mattered. Hands on her shoulders, she stripped her bare of the robe she wore, her breath catching. _

_Soi knew this was wrong. This was so wrong but she made her feel whole. Like she were something more important than a simple child bearing peice of meat for her family. _

A stubble coated chin brushed the back of her neck, his sleep grogged voice resonating like a bass through her skin into her bones. Calloused and thick hands wrapped more tightly around her naked waist and she hitched the sheets up higher on her body unconciously.

_Their kiss was filled almost with a sense of urgency. A fondled breast, breath on her neck, panting lustfully. She kissed the skin of her collar bone, hands tracing down her side. Breast pressed into her._

_What a sin.._

Soi was awake now, barely.

She could feel her husbands body pressed against her own. Her child in the next room over and she sighed in her sleep wishing the hands wrapped securely a round her body were not his.

_'Yoruichi..'_

_Soi gasped when she felt fingers inside her. It was nothing like a penis, but the things she could do were earth shattering. She curled her fingers in and Soi bucked her hips eagerly, responding in ways so unlike her. The sounds she made, the things she said, were nothing that she had ever spoken when with her spouse._

_Lips sucking at her chest, Soi ran her hand through voilet locks and made the older woman purr. Her other hand was on Soi's inner thigh, stroking, running her nails, the ball of her palm pressed into her clit, pushing and stroking with an aching slowness._

Soi's breathing quickened in remembrance. It was only yesterday after all..

The lies she had told him. She should feel guilty. She was cheating and he hadn't a clue in the world. She would say she was going to work, which she was, but before then, where would she go?

If not before, then surely after. It was never intentional, it wasn't even suppose to happen. She had only met up with the woman for business, but she had such an aura of confidence and power around her, such eliquence should be illegal.

And dammit back to hell, she was gorgeous. No older than twenty-nine in age, she was absolutely breath taking. Soi at first convinced herself that it was purely a casual liking but after having a few wines, it wasn't quite so simple. That night wasn't supposed to mean anything. That night wasn't supposed to happen.

That was almost three months ago.

_She moved down her body. Soi's arched to her touch, her long fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps. She could feel her hot breath just above short, damp curls. She whimpered and brought her legs down on her head, urging her inward._

_Yoruich's fingers were soaked in her arousal and still it came out filling her like a well._

_The first touch instantly jerked her body and Soi had lost her breath, her eyes shot open and she bucked into her mouth, her hands holding her lovers head in place._

_Yoruichi moaned at the taste, she was sweet, like honey. Her little bee; a name given to her based on her personality. She was a little stinger._

_Soi's moans were slow and drawn out. "Yoruichiiiiii..." She breathed, her moans reaching an octave higher every time. She was close to the edge and it soon got to the point where she couldn't even verbalize. _

_God she had never experienced sex this mind blowing._

Soi could feel herself dampening between her legs. She turned her head over and looked behind her. Her husband sleeping soundly, his stubble tickling her neck that was exposed as her hair pooled over her shoulders.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. He was a good man, a suitable spouse. He was strong, his physical traits were especially handsome.

Why didn't she love him like she loved her?

_She bucked frantically into her mouth, Yoruichi gripping her hips to hold her still so she wouldn't have the possibility of a broken jaw._

_Soi felt it rise through her chest then fall rapidly. She came into her mouth releasing the breath she had been holding and screaming the womans name to the heavens and whomever may be walking through the apartments._

_Yoruichi's mouth covered her opening swallowing every bit that she had produced. Leaving her bare, Yoruichi lifted her head to look her in the eyes, her tongue licking her arousal from the corner's of her lips and she smiled._

_She watched Soi come down from her sexual high and look at her, a blush on her face stretching all the way to her ears. God she was embarrased, the things she had said were unlike anything she had ever spoke but Yoruichi only looked at her. This look in her eyes Soi couldn't quite place._

_Leaning over, Yoruichi kissed Soi's lips in heated passion. Soi felt nothing but the softness of the others lips and her own tang._

_Breaking the kiss, Yoruichi leaned close to her hear and whispered, "Soi I-.."_

Soi's eyes shot open and she untangled herself from the bed sheets being sure not to wake the sleeping man beside her. She needed a moment. He shifted and Soi paused praying to god he wouldn't wake up. When he didn't and fell back into peaceful slumber, Soi released a silent breath and walked to their bathroom, snatching her phone off the dresser before she closed the door.

Placing her phone down roughly, she turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face to cool her down, the arousal still churning in her stomach along with guilt. She had to find a way to tell him, without hurting him completely, because she knew she couldn't give on Yoruichi. Just that throught was more uncomfortable than telling her husband.

She laughed silently. She had always thought she'd be going to heaven. Maybe. Maybe not. Love the sinner and hate the sin. But gay's go to hell, so says the christian man and any other religions words were more harsh by far.

Soi looked down at her phone shining with a dim light. Before it cut black, she saw Yoruichi's number had sent a text to her.

Nervous and heart pounding, she opened the text.

_**Will I see you 2morro?  
**__1:06 am._

Soi smiled and leaned against the counter and pressed the reply button.

_**Yes.**_

Closing her phone, she looked at the door that would lead her back out into the room with the man she had married, and cheated on, laying peacefully thinking she belonged to only him.

She would have to tell him soon, before he finds out on his own.

But not today.

Soon though.

* * *

R&R


End file.
